death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Material explanation
Death-Attribute Material Explanation Life Gold A living metal that has transformed from gold after being imbued with Death-Attribute Mana. It is something similar to one of Alchemy’s three holy grails, the ‘base form of life.’ In this form, it is something resembling a slime with the same mass as gold. It's alive but does not possess the ability to fight, nor can it multiply. It continues moving even when exposed to temperatures that would evaporate gold or absolute zero, but it simply moves and is not able to do anything. Also, it does not possess a mind or a sense of self. It is impossible to have spirits inhabit it. Its first use is that it can be eaten. Eating it grants a small amount of Experience Points. Also, it causes a slight increase in the Vitality Attribute Value. It possesses the ability to improve health; it does not produce effects in healthy children and young people, but it improves the condition of unhealthy creatures and incomplete Undead. By ingesting enough Life Gold, it is possible to replace chipped or missing teeth, heavily-damaged organs and bones. Also, it works as a medicine to boost sexual function. When ingested by monsters, it can cause special evolution's as their Rank increases. For monsters without mouths (Cursed Weapons, Living Armors), there are cases where it takes effect just through direct physical contact. Death Iron & Dark Copper Vandalieu had been trying to create a new magical metal by pouring Mana into metal equal to the amount contained within Mythril and Adamantite. It would normally be impossible, but Vandalieu had thought that he could do it by pouring hundreds of millions of Mana into the metal and using Inanimate Aging, the spell that made time flow faster for its target. And it turned out to be actually possible. The iron and copper had essentially been soaked in death-attribute Mana for tens of thousands of years, transforming into magical metals… liquid metals. The metal was the same weight and size as what Vandalieu had started with, but he was troubled by the fact that they were black and purple, mercury-like liquid metals. Although they were liquid, they were indeed magical metals; it was certain that they would possess special properties. Depending on their special properties, they would have their uses. The weights of Death Iron and Dark Copper were the same as the iron and copper that they had been created from, but since they were liquids, they could easily be shaped by pouring them into molds. They became harder as they heated up. At iron and copper’s respective melting temperatures, Death Iron and Dark Copper turned into solids resembling solid iron and copper at room temperature. Of course, they returned to their liquid forms when they cooled, but if they were struck with hammers and forged in this solid state, they remained solid after cooling. Datara poured Death Iron and Dark Copper into molds, heated them to a temperature where they became easily-manipulated solids and then used his hammer to forge them. After doing this, they didn’t return to their liquid forms even after their temperatures dropped. The swords and spears made from Death Iron were harder, tougher and sharper than those made from steel. But even when their blades were chipped, as long as the broken fragments were recovered, they turned back into liquid and fused back into the blade to restore its original shape. On the other hand, Dark Copper was more suited to being used for armor; it absorbed impacts well, withstood slashes and resisted Mana as well. And like Death Iron, if it was damaged, the broken parts turned back into liquid and fused back into the armor. Also, perhaps because they were metals that had been transformed by Death-Attribute Mana, both metals had properties that made them easy to enchant with death-attribute spells. It was simple to create swords enchanted with Healing Negation and Deadly Poison or shields enchanted with Energy Absorption. Category:Material Category:Explanation